Minesweeper
by Buecherratte
Summary: John widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit tatsächlich etwas anderem als Sherlock. Das lässt er sich aber nicht gefallen.


„Und was, bitteschön, ist der Sinn dieses Spiels?" Sherlock hatte John eine Weile von der Couch aus zugesehen, wie dieser mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und vor Konzentration zwischen den Zähnen hervorgeschobener Zunge ein winziges Feld auf dem Desktop seines Lap Tops mit der Maus traktierte und durchschnittlich alle zwanzig Sekunden entnervt aufstöhnte, wenn die Simulation des Geräusches einer explodierenden Bombe zu hören war.

„Du musst versuchen, alle Felder, die keine Mine enthalten, zu markieren, ohne dabei auf eines der belegten Felder zu klicken.", war die knappe Antwort, den John widmete sich immer noch dem Spiel. Mittlerweile war er in der zweiundvierzigsten Runde, soweit Sherlock gezählt hatte, und hatte etwa fünfzehn Minuten totgeschlagen.

„Besteht hier eigentlich eine Chance zu gewinnen?", erkundigte er sich nach weiteren fünf Runden, beziehungsweise sechsdreiviertel Minuten.

„Hmmm.", war die gebrummte Antwort.

„In der Anfängerkategorie hab' ich es mal geschafft, in sechs Sekunden fertig zu werden. Das ist meine absolute Bestzeit.", fügte John noch eine Runde später hinzu. Als hätte er Sherlocks fragenden Blick gesehen fuhr er fort:

„Du kannst auch auf ‚Benutzerdefiniert' klicken und dir ein großes Feld mit wenig Minen erstellen, aber das ist langweilig. Außerdem werden dann deine Zeiten nicht gespeichert." Dann versank er wieder in dem Spiel.

Eine Weile hörte Sherlock sich das ganze noch an, doch als wieder fünf Minuten vergangen waren und in scheußlicher Regelmäßigkeit das – im übrigen erschreckend unrealistische und auch extrem nervige – Explosionsgeräusch zu hören war, schnappte er sich mit einem kurzen „Darf ich?" den Lap Top und musterte das Feldchen, wobei er Johns Protest einfach überhörte. In den Einstellungen sah er, dass sein Freund sich gerade am Feld für Fortgeschrittene die Zähne ausbiss und ihm dabei fröhlich die Nerven raubte.

Trotzdem wollte er es auch einmal versuchen.

Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass es doch nicht so schwer sein konnte, vierzig Minen in einem zweihundertsechsundfünfzig Kästchen großen Feld aufzuspüren!

Das System hatte er ja beim Zusehen schon verstanden. Eine 1 bedeutete, dass in einem der angrenzenden Kästchen eine Mine war, bei 2 erhöhte sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit und so weiter. Außerdem hatte er festgestellt, dass John meistens in den Ecken anfing, auch wenn die in durchschnittlich vier von zehn Versuchen mindestens eine Mine verbargen.

Beim ersten Versuch hatte Sherlock etwa drei Viertel der Felder enttarnt. Dann klickte er jedoch daneben und seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als er wieder dieses verhasste Geräusch hörte, was einem das eigene Versagen noch zusätzlich unter die Nase rieb. Er fragte sich spontan, wie John diesem Spiel nur so leidenschaftlich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte, schließlich waren Explosionen in Afghanistan auch öfters zu hören gewesen, andererseits wusste er zu gut, dass John mit Explosionen keine großen Probleme hatte, solange sie nicht in der direkten Nachbarschaft stattfanden oder er sich gefährlich nahe am Zentrum der Detonation befand.

Diesen Gedanken abschüttelnd, versuchte er es noch ein zweites Mal und schaffte es tatsächlich, nach genau einhundertzweiundzwanzig Sekunden alle Minen entschärft zu haben. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen trug er seinen Namen in die Bestenliste ein und reichte den Lap Top mit einem Blick, der in etwa soviel wie ‚Mach das erst mal nach' bedeutete, an John zurück.

Der verdrehte nur die Augen und widmete sich wieder dem Spiel, obwohl seine Augen schon vor Erschöpfung so lange auf den Bildschirm starren zu müssen, brannten.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, Sherlock hatte inzwischen versucht, da der Fernseher sowieso nichts sehenswertes hergab, sich mit seinem Zahlen-Zauberwürfel zu beschäftigen, war John immer noch nicht so weit, aufzugeben, beziehungsweise zu gewinnen. Wie Sherlock aufgrund der zwischen fünf und einundvierzig Sekunden schwankenden Zeiten der jeweiligen Runden annahm, ließ die Konzentration des Arztes jedoch langsam nach und die Chancen standen nicht, schlecht, dass er vielleicht noch vor dem Ende des Tages den Blick von der Flimmerkiste abwenden würde. Draußen war es nämlich schon seit geraumer Zeit dunkel und ein schneller Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet Sherlock, dass es schon nach acht war.

Komischerweise hatte sich aber nicht einmal Johns Magen gemeldet, der eigentlich jetzt um die Zeit nach der letzten Mahlzeit des Tages verlangte und so wie es aussah, würde dieser Zustand noch eine Weile anhalten.

Sherlock langweilte sich indessen einfach gewaltig und schließlich riss ihm der ohnehin schon strapazierte Geduldsfaden und er schnappte sich wieder Johns Lap Top. Noch ehe der Ältere reagieren konnte, hatte er das Kabel entfernt – der Akku war sowieso voll – und den Rechner zusammengeklappt unter sein Kissen gesteckt, auf das er jetzt mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in Richtung des mindestens genauso verärgerten Johns, seinen Kopf sinken ließ.

Der Arzt empörte sich nun über seine Dreistigkeit, die er eigentlich langsam gewöhnt sein sollte und bemerkte gar nicht, wie oft er dabei blinzeln musste, um seine Augen wieder auf normale Sehentfernungen einzustellen.

„Wenn du ihn haben willst, dann hol ihn dir.", meinte Sherlock nur mit gespielt trotziger Stimme und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust.

John versuchte es also erst auf die höfliche Art. Er bemerkte, dass er zu müde war, um schon wieder mit Sherlock zu streiten und fragte daher erst einmal mit freundlicher Bestimmtheit, ob Sherlock ihm nicht doch bitte den Lap Top zurückgeben wolle. Die Antwort war ein kategorisches Nein, das dem Arzt nur ein entnervtes Stöhnen entlockte. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt doch ganz gern ins Bett gehen, aber seinen Computer kampflos an Sherlock abzutreten kratzte zu sehr an seinem Stolz.

Mühsam schluckte er die fiese Bemerkung, die ihm aufgrund von Sherlocks kindischem Verhalten gerade eingefallen war herunter und versuchte es noch einmal.

„Also schön. Was muss ich tun, damit du mir den Lap Top zurückgibst?"

Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte trat er einen Schritt näher an die Couch heran und senkte seinen Blick mit einem offenen aber etwas müden Lächeln auf den Schwarzhaarigen herab.

Sherlock schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, dann reagierte er schneller, als es John lieb gewesen war und zog den Arzt an seinem Pulli zu sich herab.

„Was du tun musst, damit du den Lap Top zurück bekommst?", fragte er leise und seine Stimme klang wie das Schnurren eines Katers, der gerade einen Teller Sahne bekommt.

„Ganz einfach. Schenk _mir_ mal ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit und nicht diesem albernen Spiel."

So erschrocken wie John nun war, fiel ihm nichts besseres ein, als etwas bestürzt zu nicken, was ein zweideutiges Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren zauberte.

„Und, habe ich deine Aufmerksamkeit?", säuselte er nun und zog John so weit zu sich herab, dass der sich auf seiner Schulter abstützen musste, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren und gleich ganz auf ihn zu fallen.

„Ich... Ich denke schon.", stammelte John und merkte, wie seine Ohren sich rot färbten. Als er Sherlocks Blick auswich, um nicht vollends zu einer Tomate zu mutieren, ließ dieser seine Hand, mit der er eben noch John Pullover festgehalten hatte, an dessen Brust nach oben wandern und drehte Johns Gesicht sanft wieder dem seinen zu.

„Mein Deal sieht folgendermaßen aus.", erklärte er leise. „Du gibst mir einen Kuss, dafür gebe ich dir morgen den Lap Top zurück. Ich denke, das ist fair. Schließlich hast du mich den halben Abend links liegen lassen." Den letzten Satz brachte er in halb vorwurfsvollem Ton vor und schlang gleichzeitig seinen anderen Arm um Johns Taille. Der hingegen wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen und entschied sich schließlich dafür, die rechte auf Sherlocks Schulter ruhen zu lassen und die linke auf dem schmalen Rand, der von der Couch noch frei war, zu platzieren.

Er war Sherlock immer noch eine Antwort schuldig, also nickte er nur mit einem milden Lächeln. Immerhin hatte der Lockenkopf recht. Das Spiel war außerdem nicht wirklich gut für seine Augen und in der Hand bemerkte er auch schon ein leichtes Ziehen, was ganz auf den altbekannten Bürokrampf hindeutete, der sich da mit etwas Pech einstellen würde.

„Also? Wie sieht's aus?" Sherlock meldete sich zurück und hatte ihn mit seinen grauen Augen fixiert; das schiefe Lächeln zeigte, dass er schon in etwa wusste, wie Johns Antwort ausfallen würde.

„Du hast gewonnen. Aber nur ein Kuss, ja?", lachte er resigniert und noch als sich ihre Lippen trafen, wusste er, dass es nicht bei einem Kuss bleiben würde. Das tat es nie.


End file.
